The Little Merman
by Ninja Ris
Summary: The Hetalia version of The Little Mermaid  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

There once was a little merman who was the most loved in the sea. His name was Alfred F Jones. He was the only full son born to the King, David F. Jones before his wife died. That made it so that he was going to inherit the throne. Of course Alfred didn't want to inherit the throne. He wanted to go around and be the hero to everyone. That was his biggest concern.

His father appointed a knight to watch over him. This knight had a small problem. He swore almost every other word. But he kept watch over Alfred and did keep him out of most trouble. Lovino Vargas did his job well.

Then came Alfred's friend / brother. Well, half brother. His mother did have a suitor before Alfred was born. The handsome merman Keith Williams was put to death after Matthew was born. Matthew was allowed to live only if he would be the companion to the future Prince. He wasn't able to say yes, but they took the gurgle as a yes.

Anyways, back to the main point of the story. Alfred grew up with the conviction that he was a hero. This conviction came when Matthew had called him his hero sarcastically. Not one for taking sarcasm into account, Alfred had fully believed that he was a hero. Lovino had sworn him out thoroughly. ("Fucking bastard! How in the hell could you fucking do suck a shitty thing? I am going to fucking kill you, bastardo."

"I-I-I'm sorry Lovino."

Yeah you fucking will be. Chigi.") Now on this day, Alfred was out, being bored out of his mind. "Guys…find me something to doooooo." He moaned, swimming with his back towards the ground and backwards. Lovino scoffed. "Entertain yourself, bastard. I am just supposed to watch you." Alfred stuck his tongue out at his personal guard and turned to Matthew, who was swimming next to him correctly. "Don't expect me to do it. The last time I tried, you tried to leave me at home."

"Aw, come on! Pleeease? I will give you all of the pearls you want when we get back!" Matthew snorted. "Alfred, please. I get all of the pearls I want because, like you, I am also royalty." Alfred pouted. Sheesh, these guys were no fun. "Well, could we go to the surface? I found some things that the humans dropped into the water and I want to know what it is. It might be able to help me be the hero!"

Lovino shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, stopping in front of the swimming Prince of the sea. "Bastard, the last time I let you do that I got fucking chewed out by your dad. No fucking way, bastard. Last time was the last time I would let you do shit like that." Alfred looked up and stopped swimming. "But, I promise this will be the last time! Promise! Dude, I will die if I don't go find out what the hell this stuff is!" Matthew sighed. "Stop being melodramatic. It's not the end of the sea." Lovino grinned at Matthew and gave Alfred a glare. "Case closed."

Alfred looked from face to face and thought for a moment. A small smile went over his face. Instantly Matthew felt uneasy and Lovino's grin fell off of his face. A scowl was instantly replacing the earlier grin. "What are you thinking, you damn prince?" Alfred smiled sweetly. "Just thinking what my father would say if I told him about you drinking on the job." Lovino's face paled. "What the fuck are you talking about, bastard? I have never fucking done that shit on the job. Ever." Alfred grinned and looked away. "If I said you did, then who is going to say you didn't? Just let me go to the surface to ask about this. Your secret will be safe with me." The small brunette growled and swam to the side. "Well, get on with it, you bastard. Hurry up and go." Alfred grinned and gave the small Italian a hug before zooming off to his cave where he hid his human things from his father.

The two that were left behind looked at each other and sighed. This would be taking all day. He had to sing at his father's concert later today and they were supposed to make sure he got there. Now there was no guarantee that they would be getting there at all.

Alfred was the first one there and he waited for the other two to get there. If he had feet, he would be bouncing on them. Ugh, where were those two? Sure he had a hero's strength, but he still needed help to move this stone.

He grinned as Matthew and Lovino came into sight. "Hurry up! I want to see Tony!" The other two rolled their eyes. Tony was Alfred's go to person when it came to something that came to the surface. He was a little…weird, to say the least.

They all went to the stone and put their efforts into pushing the stone. Lovino even went as far as to tell the fucking stone to move before he stuck a fucking stick up its sorry ass. This made the other two princes snort and it actually moved. "Yay! Now we can go to the surface~" Lovino instantly calmed and Matthew smiled slightly. That was the effect of Alfred's singing. It made everyone calm and brought up good and happy memories.

They followed Alfred inside and Matthew made a low whistle. The sheer size of this place still impressed him. It was very tall and seven of him wide. Knick-knacks littered the natural shelves and there was ever an impression of a human on one of the shelves. He was shocked that the king hadn't found this place yet. Alfred was swimming around, grabbing the various things that he had found the day before. He was sticking them into a carrier. That was what Tony had said it was. It went over his shoulder and across his chest and at the end of it was a sack. It made a carrying thing easier, that was for sure.

"Are you done yet, bastard? We have to get going to get to the concert on time." Alfred waved a hand unworriedly. He didn't even want to go to the stupid thing anyways. All they wanted him to do was sing a song that would ensure the safety of the seas for the next twenty years. Pfft. That was overrated. He grinned and waved the carrier over his head. "Let's go! I got everything I need."

"About damn time. Now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: OMG All the love and reviews…..I have no clue what to say? Actually I do. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and suck. You all are the very best. I knew I could count on the Hetalia fans~ Anyways, sorry for the length, but I wanted to introduce these guys._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, I would be watching these guys make love all day with Elizaveta watching next to me._

_Warning I forgot to put in earlier: SWEARING and maybe a lemon in there somewhere. _

"Prince, where are you going?" An angry expression was set on the poor prince's face. It wasn't his fault that his father was making him be social. He was plenty social with the fairies that were around. "Hey! Don't walk away from the awesome me, your Highness!" He walked even faster. No way in hell was he going to stay and listen to these idiots go on and on about the recent "sightings" of strange things.

"Mi amigo, did we do something to upset you?" This stopped the prince and he sighed. Turning around, he fixed his deep green eyes on the two that insisted on following him. Behind him were the two that his father had insisted he become friends with. Antonio Fernando Carriedo was the son to a wealthy family in Spain. Gilbert Beilschildmt was the albino son of the ambassador to Prussia. Now he, Prince Arthur Kirkland, was the Prince of England and trying to get rid of them.

His father had been trying to get him together with someone powerful for a while. For a while it had been girls until he had told the Hungarian one that he liked boys in an attempt to get her off of his case. That word had gotten back to his father and now boys had been added onto the list.

Elizaveta was still in the castle, wanting to see the prince's first kiss. She had her camera with her at every juncture and was constantly at his side. Except for now. She was being forced into getting classes on how to turn her into a lady. Which left him without a defense from these two. _"Damnit! Can't they just leave me alone?" _He was pretty tired of their trying to flirt. Or what he thought was flirting.

"Dude, the awesome me does not like being ignored. We wanted to talk with you about the mermen that were sighted on that smallish island off of the coast. We wanted to go out on a boat and check it out. Want to come?" Gilbert's red eyes shined with excitement. Arthur considered it. "Will you leave me to my book if I do this with you two?" Antonio grinned. "Si. That we will do." Arthur gave his book to a passing maid. "Put that in my room and grab my coat. I am going to be going out."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Um, yeah, not much to say with this chapter, except that I am VERY sorry. It was brought to my attention, (THANK YOU LAVINIA~) that all of my paragraphs had been taken out and my spaces as well. I was pretty pissed off when I found that out. To apologize for this horrible thing, I am putting out this chapter and chapter 4 and maybe 5 out just to say that I am terribly sorry. _-.-"

DISCLAIMER:

Arthur: She doesn't own the bloody thing.

Gilbert: The awesome me owns it!

Arthur: Git. You own nothing either. The only thing she owns is the plush she has of me.

Alfred: Dudes, She doesn't own the Little Mermaid either. Disney owns their version and whoever came up with the original story owns that.

Arthur: That was Mr. Anderson…oh forget it.

Ninja: The only other thing I own is King David F. Jones.

Alfred: Oh! Sweet!

Warnings:

Lovino: I fucking swear in here. There is also yaoi in here. Boy loving boy. Don't like that shit, don't read. Bastards.

* * *

><p>"Mattie. Hurry up! You are making us lag behind!" Matthew sighed and tried to swim faster. He was tired enough as it is. Alfred had them swimming all over the ocean. "Maple." He groaned and grabbed onto Alfred's arm to have him drag him. "Mattie, let go. Now you are making me slow!"<p>

"Shut the fuck up you two. You both are slow; now get your asses up to where I am. I can see the island from here." The two brothers looked up and Alfred grinned at Matthew. He sighed and let go of Alfred's arm. The ocean was getting darker. He hoped that Alfred had thought to bring that fire torch with him. Alfred swam up higher and broke the surface to meet with the blurriness of the surface. He squinted over to Matthew and saw him trying not to squint. They could see just fine when they were under the water, but not above it.

"Tony! Dude, I brought out a few more things!" Alfred brought them to the edge of the water and made it so that his entire upped half was on the sand while his fish half was still in the water. They all eventually became like that and listened as Tony explained the different things. A mini trident (fork) was used in the hair. Almost as though to style it. That would be for Mattie, since he had long hair it was called a whatchamacallit. A screwy thing was called a thingamabob (cork screw) and it was used to eat something called vegetables. "It is like seaweed." Tony explained when they brought up blank looks for the vegetables.

When Alfred brought out a shiny circle thing, (medal) Tony brought it close to his face. "This is what they use to look at themselves. See how you can see yourself in it? They call it a look-it." Alfred snatched it back and grinned at his reflection. His blue eyes and blonde hair all looked yellow in it.

Matthew handed the whatchamacallit to him and he tried to bring the small piece of hair that was always sticking up down, but soon stopped as he figured that it was making him feel weird. He poked Mattie's piece of hair and he was pushed away, a hand curled over that hair. "What the maple was that for?" Alfred shrugged and poked Lovino's curl to see the Italian's reaction. A yelp came out from his mouth. "W-w-why the hell did you fucking do that you fucking bastard?"

Once more, he shrugged and put the things back into his bag before looking at Tony hopefully. "You got anything new?" Something that looked like a smile appeared on Tony's face and he nodded. He turned and pulled out a very oddly shaped thing. (Pipe~) "What is that?" Tony looked at Lovino who was very red in the face, almost as though he were embarrassed to look interested in Alfred's human things. Tony lifted it up and simply said "Dingle hopper." The three looked at each other and frowned. "What does a…a dingle hopper do?" Tony shrugged. "I think they use it to make music." They looked at each other and shrugged. He was the expert.

Alfred grabbed it and blew into it before he put it in his carrier. A wet and awful sound came out of it. Lovino and Matthew grimaced before Alfred grinned at Tony. "That's kinda cool! Thanks dude! I'll see you later!" Lovino scowled and muttered something about how Alfred said that this would be the last fucking time that he would have to do this shit. Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed before scooting down the beach and getting fully into the water. It always felt cold when he got back in after being on the surface for a while. Besides, the sun was setting. "Come on. We have to go back to the castle. King David is going to have our tails." Alfred sighed and looked at the sun. "We are already late. Besides, I dun wanna sing for the stupid ocean. Just kidding. I love you ocean~" He said while singing the last sentence. Once more, the calming effect happened and the ocean as if in response calmed down almost as though they were in one of those small puddles that had no waves.

Lovino took a deep breath and in his quietest voice said something they never thought they would ever hear. "The sunset is so pretty." Alfred and Matthew looked at him as though they didn't quite hear what he just said. "…what the hell are you two bastards looking at? We have to get back to the fucking palace idiots!" This made the two princes laugh. Lovino scowled and shoved them under the water, his face red. "Bastards. Let's get going already." Alfred continued to snicker all the way back to the palace and sneaking looks at the now permanently red Lovino.

"Where were you? I thought I told you that you had to be here to sing." Alfred cringed and hid the carrier behind his back. He turned and looked at his father who had appeared out of nowhere. "I was looking at something. I dragged Lovino and Mattie along for the fun of it. Don't get mad at them."

"Bastard. I went along willingly. It was my fault your highness. I didn't try hard enough to stop the idi-the young prince. Please punish me as you see fit." Alfred looked at him, a little appalled with a dash of anger to spice it up. "No! I forced you to come. Dad, I told him that I would tell you that he drank on the job if he didn't come."

"Shut the fuck up! Shut up before I kill you like the bastard you are."

"SILENCE!" This shut the two up and King David turned to Matthew. "What happened?" Matthew looked to the floor and over to the two floating near him. "I-I-It was like how they both said. Lovino tried to stop him, b-but then Alfred threatened him and Lovino didn't fight it that hard. I went along s-since it is my job to keep Alfred c-company." Silence filled the room after Matthew's quiet voice had explained the situation. A great sigh flew out of the king's mouth. "Is this true?" The two that were just previously arguing nodded their heads and looked ashamed. A tiny bit out of character for Lovino, but this was the king. It would be enough to make anyone out of character.

"Just go to your rooms. But Lovino, I need to talk to you." Matthew looked at Alfred and pulled on his hand before looking at Lovino. A scowl greeted him, and he relaxed. If he had tried to smile, then something would have been wrong. He finished pulling Alfred out and he swam to their rooms.

"Yes, your majesty?" King David's hand gripped his trident tighter and he beckoned Lovino closer. "Isn't it your job to make sure he doesn't get into trouble?" Lovino nodded and scowled at the floor. "I tried. I tried every fucking thing I knew. He still wants to go up to the….the sunken ships." The king raised an eyebrow. "Sunken ships? Not the Surface." Lovino swallowed and shook his head. "I got the bas-the prince to say he wasn't going to go anymore." The king seemed to relax at this. "Alright. You are free to leave. Send Alfred back." Lovino bowed and then swam outside to only find Alfred out there. "Your father wants you, bastard." Alfred smiled and gave him a huge hug. "W-W-What are you doing, you fucking idiot! Get the hell off of me!" Alfred laughed and let the Italian go before mock saluting him with two fingers. "Off I go!"

Alfred swam in after taking a deep breath. "You wanted me?" The king gave Alfred a piercing look and that made his smile falter. "I know what you have been doing." This made his smile fall even more. "It's not that bad, Dad. I'm making sure no one sees me. And Lovino is always on the look out and Mattie is too! I mean-"

"That is unacceptable! You are the Prince! You do not belong on the surface!"

"I'm 19 Dad! I think I am old enough to make decisions for myself!"

"You are still young. You don't understand."

"I understand that you are trying to keep me away from something I like."

"You are never to return to the surface! Ever! Do you hear me, Alfred?" Alfred by this point was clenching his fists. He glared at his father and turned. "I hear ya. Loud and clear."

* * *

><p>2nd AN: Yeah…I hope this is better. I edited this one (whoo! Go me!) and added a few things to make the story smoother. Anyways, please review. They are like the shmear to my bagel and the mountains to my Dragons (If you get that reference, I will totally write you a oneshot. Be the first~ It will make my day.) And if you do review, Merman Alfred will sing you a song~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey~ It's (maybe, probably not) your favorite ninja! She is here again with another chapter of TLM and it's a LONG one…well, longer than the last one…I think. See? I promised I would get this one out~ I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible! Anyways, Here it is after the disclaimer and the warning.

DISCLAIMER: Alfred: Dudes! She doesn't own us. And she NEVER will.

Ninja: And of course that makes me depressed…I shouldn't even cosplay as Fem!America anymore if that's how you are going to go about it.

Alfred: Wha? Fine she totally owns-

Arthur: SHE OWNS NOTHING YOU BLOODY IMBECILE!

Ninja: Sheesh, thanks for that.

Arthur: Anytime, Love.

WARNING: Ninja: There _is_ swearing in this. Lovino needs to clean his mouth with soap.

Lovino: Shut up, you bastard.

Antonio: How about we wash it with tomatoes~ That way when I do kiss him, he tastes like tomatoes.

Lovino: YOU FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD! I AM GOING TO KI-

Ninja: -le interrupts- And now on to the story!

* * *

><p>Alfred swam past the guards and out of the castle. Matthew and Lovino who were waiting for him outside of the room, followed. It was the only thing they could do. They followed him until he reached the secret cave. "Help me." Lovino and Matthew looked at him shocked. His voice was so small and defeated. Matthew swam up to him and smiled. "Yeah. We'll help." Lovino swam up too and scowled. "Bastard. Let's move the damn rock-bastard." They moved it and he swam inside and pretty much threw himself on the rock that was in the middle. He looked at all of his treasures. Why was it considered so horrible? He sighed. "Maybe he's right. Perhaps there is something wrong with me. I don't see how it could be bad. I mean look at this stuff! Isn't it neat?"<p>

"I would say your collection is complete. You have everything. I mean look at it? How many things can one cavern hold?"

"Bastard, you got stuff aplenty. I think about twenty thingamabobs."

"But who cares? I want more. I want to be where they are. I want to try that thing called dancing!" He swam over to Mattie and took his arms and began to swing him through the water. Matthew giggled and began to go along with it. Lovino scowled at the two of them. Alfred grinned at him and let go of Mattie. "I want to walk around on those, what do you call em?" He thought about it for a moment before Lovino grumbled out "Feet." He grinned and pointed to one of his paintings that showed someone laying out on the beach. "What wouldn't I give if I could live out of this ocean! What wouldn't I pay to spend a day on the sand!

"You know what I bet? I bet that fathers totally understand and they don't yell at their kids. I'm sick of swimming! I want to stand. I want to know what they do. I also want answers. Like what's a fire and how does it…what's the word…burn! That's it! I want to explore that shore out of the sea. I wish I could be part of that world." He ended his little rant and sunk down on the rock once more.

Lovino was looked up at the water and frowned. It wasn't his usual scowl and that alone was enough to make anyone curious. Alfred noticed Lovino. "Dude, what are you looking at?" There was something on the surface of the water and Lovino swam out of the cavern to get a better look at it. "Is it that blob over there? Can we go see it please? Please? Pleeease?" Lovino shot him a look and sighed. "Fine. But we have to be very careful and don't go above the surface when looking at it, got it?" Alfred nodded quickly and grinned. "Let's go!"

"_This is a waste of time." _Matthew sighed as he thought this. They were getting closer to the floating blob. Alfred was getting excited. "Dude, I wonder if this is what Tony meant by a ship. That would be the most awesome thing ever!" He grinned and then stopped.

He looked up at it and watched as it went over them. He was silent as it went past then turned and followed it. Lovino choked on his yelling as he swam after Alfred and Matthew had no choice but to follow.

Alfred was close to it and found a rope that was dragging in the water after it. Grabbing a hold of it, he pulled himself forward and upward. His head broke the surface and then his upper body and lastly his lower tail area. He knew that Lovino and Matthew would be up after him so, he climbed up more as to give them room. Man this was tiring! The air was cool against his wet skin and it chilled him slightly. Well, he could deal with a little cold. He was a hero after all. A hero dealt with worse stuff than this! There was what seemed to be a little window on the side of the boat and a small shelf under it.

Grinning to himself, he climbed over to it, his arms aching after so much climbing. He knew Matthew would be dying. Well, this would probably be his only time to see actual humans. He settled himself down and looked in the smallish window. There were so many! But there were three that caught his eye. One with white hair, one with brown hair and one with blonde hair. His eyes widened when they landed on the blonde. He was scowling and pushing the others away from him while they were laughing. The slight smile on the blonde's face told him that he didn't really mind, but he felt the urge to get up on the deck and go and protect the short blonde. He surprised himself with that train of thought. Huh. Well, he had the most beautiful green eyes. He could totally get lost in those...

A sharp slap to the back of his head brought him back to the other two. Lovino looked furious and Matthew looked resigned. He grinned at the two and pointed to the three. He didn't talk because he knew he would be too amazing and the humans would hear his awesome voice.

Lovino gave him a sharp look and then looked to what Alfred was pointing at. His eyes widened and his heart gave an audible thump as he gazed upon the brunette. Oh, dio mio. His smile was always on and his green eyes sparkled with something that looked a little like mischief and happiness. His lips were mouthing words that he couldn't hear, but he could almost feel them upon his own. His attention was completely diverted from Alfred and Matthew.

Now it was Matthew's turn to look over at what the other two were looking at. He gave the blonde and brunette a quick once over and decided that they were fine looking. They weren't ugly but he could see that they were handsome. His gaze landed on the white haired one and that's when nothing else really mattered. His crimson eyes glowed and he had a smirk on constantly. He seemed more the guy that would look over him and not notice that he was there. Not that he would mind as long as he got to look at him.

Already they could hear the conversation of the trio on board seeing as they were getting louder. "Hey, amigo, do you really think that we are going to see that weird guy on that island?"

"Kesesesese of course I do. The awesome me has yet to be wrong!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you have always been wrong. I have absolutely no idea why I let myself come with you gits." Each of the mermen sighed quietly. So that's what they sounded like. Unfortunately, Lovino was the first to come to his senses. "You bastards, we need to go. Now."

"Can't we stay for like, two more minutes? Please? I promise that I won't go to Tony again if you let me stay two more minutes." Lovino smirked and shook his head. Matthew was the only one who noticed that the short one was walking over to the side of the deck. "Sshhhh! Hide!" They pressed themselves against the rough wood of the ship and held their breath.

Footsteps could now be heard and two other sets could be heard. "See something, your highness?" A sigh was heard. "No, you git. Mint thought he did, but it seems like it was nothing. And call me Arthur, Mr. Beilschildmt." A kesesesese was heard. "Then call me Gilbert or awesome and Antonio his name. Then we got a deal." Each of the mermen committed the name of their interest to memory and waited on bated breath to the conversation overhead. "Well, what are we going to do about the island? You fools didn't even tell me exactly what was over there." Alfred peaked over the ledge and looked at the boots of three men. Matthew copied and Lovino finally gave in as well as they watched as the feet moved.

Matthew was looking at the set of feet that he thought were Gilbert's when his face was suddenly assaulted by a small yellow thing. He cried out a bit, his voice only making it seem as though he were talking normally. It landed on the wood as Lovino and Alfred gave him a sharp look. A silent warning that if they were discovered, he would be dead. He gulped and looked to the bird once more. Heh, it was kind of cute. He reached out a finger to touch it. OMG IT WAS SO SOFT! He smiled to himself and picked the smallish bird up to his face, nuzzling the soft feathers. "Hey, where is Gilbird? The awesome me isn't as awesome without him!" At the mention of his name, the bird flew up to the albino and chirped at him. "What was that? There are mermen down there?" The trio were instantly ready to jump until they heard laughing from the other two. "If there are mermen down there, I will give you my entire kingdom."

"Hide!" Alfred hissed and Matthew and Alfred went to the sides and Lovino crouched down just in time as the three above ducked down and poked their faces through the smallish window. Arthur's and Gilbert's faces were very close to where Alfred's and Matthew's were. The three with legs waited with baited breath as they made sure that there was no mermen down here. When they saw that there were none that could be seen they stood up, sighing with disappointment. "Damn, I would have liked your kingdom, Arthur. I would have made it awesome like me!" A small yelp of pain was heard. "Bugger off."

Alfred let out a low whistle. Again, with the singing it made that calming factor happen again. "Did Gilbird do that, amigo? That makes me muy cansado." There was a silence. "Nein. I don't think it was. Or I would have Gilbird whistle like that all the time." Alfred was waiting on baited breath. They were going to get caught this time. "I think it may have been those mermen. Heh, just watch. They were right there when we checked earlier and we were too bloody entranced with the water." The three snickered at the truth of it and settled in to wait.

It started to get colder and rain began to fall and thunder crash. "Bloody hell! Damn weather." Alfred couldn't agree more. This forced the three away from the edge and they were about to jump in to the ocean when lightning hit the ship with such a force it made them fall off of it. Alfred immediately went to the surface again with the others and watched as the ship caught fire.

* * *

><p>2nd AN: Phew. This was actually one chapter originally with Chapter 3, but I decided that it would have been too long and I like the sizes of my chapters~ (well, most of em.) Tell me about what you think! PM or a review is awesome. And reviews are the creamer to my coffee and islands to my brother's myrs. (Damn freaking myrs. One shot still out there~ )

Translations:

Dio Mio: My god (Italian)

amigo: Friend (Spanish)

Muy cansado: Very tired (Spanish)

Nein: No (German)


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey, it's Ninja again~ I have no idea why, but it's just so hard to write with these three characters. I believe that this one is at least longer than the other chapter that starred these guys. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~_

DISCLAIMER: Ninja: I don't own this damn thing.

Lovino: And you want to wash _my_ mouth with soap….

Ninja: Shush.

WARNING: Ninja: Lovino isn't in here so there isn't much swearing. Actually none. Just burning ships and possibly dying characters…you may never know till you read.

Replies:

Celestial Ciel: Good guess, but nah. Not quite yet. That's next chapter~

* * *

><p>Arthur was so not ready for when the ship caught fire. He had just sent Gilbert down below deck to go get some brandy for them. This would celebrate their newfound friendship, fragile as it was. Thunder was sounding overhead and he though nothing of it. He continued to talk to Antonio as though nothing were wrong and that it wouldn't hit anything. That was until it hit the high mast. Flames spurted out from the scar the lightning put on the high mast. He was suddenly grabbed and put on a boat along with Antonio and told to stay on it. There would be no leaving it according to Jeremy, the one in charge of keeping the prince safe. Most of the crew was on the small lifeboats except for one notable albino. Arthur cursed his stupidity and looked at Antonio. An unspoken agreement passed through them and they nodded to each other, jumped off of the boat, and began to swim back to the burning boat.<p>

The water was cold. So very cold and it threatened to stop his limbs. He forced his coat off and still swam towards the boat. He could see Antonio already climbing the side of the boat with the rope that was in the water. Well wasn't that just convinient. He swam over and grabbed a hold of it. He began the climb up and was halfway up when he felt someone watching him. He looked around, shivering in the wind, but then cursed his stupidity once more. He had to go help Antonio find Gilbert. He couldn't stay here, dangling and catching a cold or something worse off the side of a burning boat.

He climbed up on the deck and was met with flames. They leapt at him and he could hear his clothes sizzle with the heat. It was almost as though they wanted him to join them in having their fun of burning the deck he stood on. "Arthur!" He turned to the call and saw Antonio carrying an unconscious Gilbert in his arms, blood running down the albino's forehead. "Is there another small boat?" Antonio asked, his eyes very concerned and anxious. Head wounds were very bad. Arthur nodded and looked around for a moment when he saw Mint, his flying mint green bunny, point out the last remaining boat that wasn't consumed by flames. He pointed to where it was.

They struggled to go over to it seeing as smoke was rising and getting into their eyes. When they put it over the side of the boat they struggled too. Even with the help of Mint and some of the other faries it was heavy and they had to keep an eye on the unconcious German albino. When it was finally over the side of the ship, Antonio put Gilbert inside and then hopped in after Arthur. They began to lower it down when the fire had reached the gunpowder. Why was their gunpowder on the ship? I'm afraid that that will have to continue to remain a mystery. The ship exploded and sent them all over board. The three sailed through the air and Arthur hit the water with a slap, making the air explode out of his lungs. He sunk quite a ways before he tried to swim back to the surface. He blacked out before he reached the surface. The last image he saw was of someone swimming towards him. _"Hmmm. I wonder if it will reach me in time."_

* * *

><p>2nd AN: Well, no one died. I was just teasing you~ Hopefully the next chapter will be longer than this one. Aw who am I kidding. It's going to be _much_ longer. Anyways, please review~ They are the Tibbers to my Annie (I hate my brother for me knowing that) and the Zack to my SOLDIER (Ah, Final Fantasy FTW!) See ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: DUDES! Ninja has returned~ I finished this with an hour and fourty two mintues and thirty seconds left of 2011 ;D. 2011 has been fun, depressing, moving, enlightening and just plain harsh at times. Do you guys know what I mean? Anyways, HUGE shout out to Lavi~ Without her to bounce things off of, you probably wouldn't see a certain stoic little brother of someone awesome in this story. Soon is the scene where "Under the Sea" is sung. Can you guys guess who is going to be singing it for these three mermen? _

DISCLAIMER: Ninja: I own nothing, as depressing as that is. If I did, I would have all of the countries in pairings and make the female nations be like Hungary. Extremely addicted to yaoi~

Alfred: You are weird dude.

Ninja: Shush!

WARNING: Ninja: It just so happens that Lovino is in this chapter. So there will be-

Lovino: There will be fucking swearing in this piece of shit story.

Alfred: Dude, that was kinda harsh.

Lovino: Fuck off.

Ninja: Lovi. Language. Anyways, there is also yaoi. Don't like it, please don't read it and make my life miserable.

* * *

><p>Alfred went into action as soon as the ship went boom. He swam over to the burning wreckage and dived under the water. He could already see Matthew bringing the limp albino to the surface and Lovino diving to get the Spaniard. He saw a spot of blonde and someone struggling to get to the top. His eyes widened and he sped towards the sinking prince. He had to get there soon. From what Tony said, humans couldn't breathe under the water like they could. They would, like, die. In the words of his mother's old hairdresser.<p>

He arrived and gathered Arthur into his arms and he hurried to the surface. When he broke to the surface, Arthur's head lolled backwards. Crap, that really couldn't be good. Not at all. He let his breath out in a huge huff of frustration. They needed to get to land and fast. He didn't know if Arthur could make it. "Alfred! This way." He looked over to Matthew pulling Gilbert along on his back. Lovino seemed to be doing that as well. He shifted Arthur to his back and made sure that his face was above water while swimming towards the shore. _"Don't worry, Arthur. I am going to make sure you live. That's a hero's promise."_

* * *

><p>Matthew was breathing hard when he got to the shore. He struggled to drag the limp albino up the shore enough so that the water wouldn't really get to him much. It's a lot harder when you have a tail. Really hard to move if there is no water where you are trying to take someone. He finally got him out of the water enough to finally lay down. Oh maple. That was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He laid his head down on something warm. He didn't even notice where his head went until he heard a heartbeat and felt a hand on his own head. He looked up and was staring into glittering ruby eyes.<p>

"Ok, now I know I hit my head pretty hard. You have a fish tail." Matthew blinked. Was he talking to _him? _He couldn't believe that he was actually being spoken to. Only Alfred and Lovino ever talked to him. Maybe the king if he was lucky. He swallowed. "You did hit your head pretty hard. It's bleeding right now actually." He could see the blood on the sand. Gilbert but a hand to his head and hissed. His fingertips came away red and he groaned. "Ow. Verdammt, that hurts like a mutter."

Matthew giggled a bit and Gilbert looked down at him. "What you laughing at? I am awesome. This is nothing. And have you never heard German before? Ugh." He began to sit up and that forced Matthew to get up as well. He shook his head and smiled slightly before he remembered exactly who he was with. Maple. He shot an apologetic look at Gilbert before sliding over to where the sea and land met.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and that forced him to turn around. He almost collided with the Prussian. "Yes?" He asked, scooting a bit closer to the sea. The Prussian was looking at him intensly and it was making him a bit nervous. "The pain means that this isn't a dream, right? That you are real." Matthew shrugged. He didn't know how dreaming worked with humans. "Maybe. I couldn't be too sure. I have to go." He scooted furthur into the sea and was stopped this time by a hand on his chin, his head being turned and his lips being met by those on the other. His breath stopped and his mind went blank. Was he? Were they? Yes, they were!

His lips molded perfectly against the Prussian's and he felt a little sad when Gilbert pulled away. "Come back to me Birdie." A soft smile graced Gilbert's features and with that said, he passed out on Matthew's shoulder. Matthew sighed and smiled fondly at him. He was even more adorable when he was asleep/knocked out. He laid Gilbert on his back and kissed his cheek. "I will."

* * *

><p>Lovino was cussing up a storm by the time he brought Antonio to the shore. Well, if it wasn't for fucking <em>Alfred<em> he wouldn't be in this shitty mess in the first place. He growled and dumped Antonio halfway into the water. He wasn't feeling much more generous. The curses were flowing out of his mouth as though he had been exposed to a jellyfish and it stung him. Unfortunately for Lovino, he wasn't going to be the only one listening to his swearing. "Dios mio. Lo siento, mi amigo. Are you having a bad day?" Lovino stiffened and he turned to see Antonio sitting up. "What the fuck are you doing, bastard! Lay back down, you are probably in shock or some other stupid shit like that."

Antonio laughed at this and shook his head. "You are funny. Hey! Your face is like a tomato~! How cute." Lovino was red with embarrassment and he growled. "Shut up, tomato bastard. I should have left you to drown." The Spaniard tilted his head to the side and a smile lit up his face. "You are the one who saved me, si? Gracias. My name is Antonio."

"I already knew that, bastard. Say something I don't know." Antonio blinked with surprise and then smiled again, even bigger than last time if that was even possible. "You are very cute. Just like a little tomato~. You will be mi tomate, ok?" Lovino growled and shook his head. "Why the hell would I be that? Speak fucking English, you tomato bastard. We are in a place that speaks English. Idiota." He spit out, his face still bright red. Antonio smiled. "That was Spanish~. You know my language?" Lovi glared venomously as the amazingly ugly (read: HOT BEYOND BELIEF) person who was smiling stupidly at him. "No. I speak Italian. One of the fucking love lanuages. I don't speak that Spanish shit." Antonio grinned. "Espanol is a language of love as well, mi tomate. How great it is that we both speak one."

Lovino was already edging out to sea. "I got to go, bastard. Don't fall and hit your head. Not that I care what happens to you. I don't give a shit." Antonio grinned once more and nodded, patting Lovino's head. "I won't forget, mi tomate." Lovino glared at him before he went further into the water. "Chigi. Fucking tomato bastard."

* * *

><p>Alfred got to shore last, little to his knowledge. All he knew was that he was on shore and that Arthur was safe. He put his ear to Arthur's mouth and listened for breathing. When his ear was warmed and then cooled, he knew that he was breathing. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive. He smiled down at the unconscious figure next to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He was beautiful. His clothes were ruined though. His shirt was half off and his pants were ragged at the bottom. His shoes were off, but that did nothing to the appeal that Arthur had for Alfred.<p>

Playing with a piece of Arthur's hair, Alfred opened his mouth and began to sing.

_I want to be where you are_

_I want to stay, right here beside you. _

_Where will we walk?_

_Where will we run?_

_When can we stay all day in the sun?_

_Wandering free_

_Wish I could be a part of your world._

Green eyes opened and looked up into brilliant blue. A gorgeous grin was on the blue eyed boy's lips before he looked slightly panicked. Crap, he had been seen by a human. Alfred turned and jumped into the water. "Wait!" He hid behind a rock and could feel Arthur's eyes searching for him. He felt kind of bad for hiding. Hey, he did NOT want to, but his dad did say he wasn't supposed to be up here. "Your highness! You are safe! We thought we lost you."

"Did you see that?"

"See what, your majesty?"

"A boy. A boy saved me. He was singing…the most beautiful song…"

"My prince, you must have been imagining things. Come while we try to find your companions and get you dry." Alfred peaked from around the rock and watched him walk away. A heavy feeling was in his heart before a smile overtook his face and he finished his song:

_Where will we walk?_

_Where will we run? _

_When can we stay all day in the sun?_

_Wandering free, _

_Someday I'll be a part of your world!_

* * *

><p>AN 2: Happy New Year's everyone! I hope we all stick to our resolutions like the new cocktail drink I just learned how to make. Overenthusiastic Resolutions. Fun name, huh? I think so too. Anyways, guys, please review. I know there are tons of you out there. I see the story alerts in my inbox of my email…but, I suppose I can always send out Denmark to ya all…and France…make them make you review.

ANYWAYS they are the Arthur to my Alfred and the Boardwalk to my Monopoly. Plus, they help me get these chapters out faster. You know they do~

Translations: Verdamnt: Damn it (German)

Mutter: Mother (German)

Dios Mio. Lo siento mi amigo: My God. I'm sorry my friend. (Spanish)

Si: Yes (Spanish)

Gracias: Thank you (Spanish)

Mi tomate: My tomato (Spanish)

Idiota: Idiot (Italian or Spanish…)

Espanol: Spanish


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Blah. Ok, I have introduced quite a few characters in this chapter. :D Cuba, N. Italy, Wy, Sealand and Sechelles. Oh! Fem!America as well. Plus a super secret character to be Ursela's replacement in this story~ Well, it's kind of obvious, BUT I like to think it was a secret. This chapter is a treat for you guys. VERY LONG. Over 5000 words I believe. This has taken me forever, but I like to think you are good readers and since I love you all, I will be giving you this. Aren't I the sweetest? Ok, Long a/n is long and now it ends. :3

DISCLAIMER: Emily: Dudes, she owns only her heart and the inspiration to write this and her looks that look like mine!

Alfred: She looks like you?

Ninja: I just need blonde hair and a bikini with the American Flag on it. Blue contacts as well. Thing is, I want to be more like Iggy and Gilbert.

Arthur: So this means that she owns nothing of this story. Disney and Hans Christian Andersen own the Little Mermaid and you know who owns Hetalia.

Emily: Yup! I thought you were the smart one Artie~

Arthur: Don't call me that. Git.

WARNING: Lovi is in this so there is swearing in about…half of this? I think so. AND THERE IS BOY ON BOY ACTION. Otherwise known as yaoi. Nothing _very_ bad. Actually nothing. God. I fail, I know.

* * *

><p>Matthew was watching Alfred giggle like mad while taking petals off of some deep sea flower that grew there. "He loves me." He would smile a huge smile at this one. "He loves me not." Alfred would get a severly depressed look on his face whenever he said that. It kept going for a few more times before Matthew was swept up into a hug when the Canadian least expected it. "He loves me, Mattie! See? This is proof!" A petal was shoved into the poor Canadian's face. "I can see that, Alfred. Now please leave me alone." A flower was shoved into his face next. "Try it! You might see that he loves you." His mind went to the kiss that they had shared before Gilbert had passed out from blood loss. He turned a scarlett and grabbed the flower from Alfred's grasp.<p>

Lovino was given a flower as well. "What the hell is that for?" Alfred grinned. "Dude, it's to see if Antonio loves you or not. You want to find out, don't ya?" Lovino scowled and tore the flower from his hand. "Just because I need to amuse you, bastard. That's the only reason I'm doing this." Alfred shrugged. It wasn't like he cared. He turned to find that Matthew was holding a petal close, a small smile on his face. "The bastard hates me. The bastard loves me. He hates me. He loves me. Shit." Alfred turned to look at the blushing Italian. "What is it Lovino?"

"That fucking tomato bastard loves me…damn it!" Well, that was a weird reaction. "Alfred!" He turned and saw three other merpeople come over to where they were. He grinned at the one who called him. "Emily! Feliciano! And…you." He scowled at the slightly over weight merman that had came with the other two. The Cuban scowled right back.

Matthew looked up at the noise and grinned when he saw Alejandro. "Alejandro! I'm over here." His quiet voice carried itself over to the Cuban who smiled at the Canadian. "Si. Now why are you over there lovesick?" Lovino scowled. "We all are, sugar bastard."

"Lovino~ That's not very nice, ve~" Lovino scowled over at Feliciano, his younger brother. "I don't fucking care if it's nice or not! I'm not nice!" Feliciano smiled at his older brother. "Ve~ Of course you are!" Emily giggled and looked to Alfred. "Are you still thinking about the surface, darling?" Alfred looked away, a tell-tale flush coloring his cheek bones. Emily sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Alfred, listen to me. The human world is a mess."

"Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." Alejandro said, looking to Matthew. The other three made it so that they were surrounding the three other lovesick fools. "Ve~ The seaweed is always greener in someone else's ocean."

"You dream about going up there, but that is a huge mistake. I mean just look at the world around you!"

"Right here on the ocean floor. So many things surround you, what more could you look for? It's under the sea! Ve~" Lovino scowled at the three of them, but kept quiet. "Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me." Emily put her finger under Alfred's chin and had him look into her eyes. "Up on the land they work all day, I mean under the sun they slave away."

"We devote full time to floating under the sea~ Ve~" Feliciano sat down next to his brother and smiled goofily at him. Alejandro looked meaningfully at Matthew. "Mattie, down here all the fish are happy, 'cause they roll after the waves. The fish on the shore ain't happy."

"They are sad cause they are in a bowl ve~" Emily smirked. "But the fish in the bowl is lucky. They are in for a worse fate. When the boss gets hungry…" Alejandro grinned a dark smile. "Guess who is going to be on the plate." The lovesick trio shivered at that statement. "Well, nobody fry us and eat us because we are what the land folks love to cook, in the ocean we are off the hook. We have no troubles."

"Life is the bubbles, ve~ and since life is sweet here, we got the beat here naturally. Even the others get the urge to play. Ve~"

"Sweetie, we got the spirit, you got to hear it under the sea." Suddenly music was playing and they looked around to see fish and other sea life playing sea instruments and making a catchy beat. Alfred swayed a bit and when he bumped into Mattie he grinned and got him to swing to the beat as well. Lovino's tail was swishing a bit and no, it was NOT to the beat they the fish were playing, damn it. There were annoying crabs down there and getting onto his fin.

Emily grabbed Feli's hand and they danced with Alejandro watching amusedly. "What do they got? A ton of sand? We have a hot band and each little clam here know how to jam under the sea."

"That's why it's hotter under the water! Ve~" When they were distracted, Lovino pulled on Matthew's hand who in turn pulled on Alfred's hand. Emily, Feli and Alejandro were still absorbed with the band and dancing that they didn't notice anything.

Alfred let out a huge whoop when they were finally far away enough that they wouldn't be able to hear them. "Finally we lost them! Emily's great and all, but I don't want to hear her lecture me." Matthew nodded in agreement. It was the same with Alejandro. Lovino scowled. "I can't believe that they got Feliciano to go along with it." Alfred patted him on the back, to which Lovino winced. "Don't worry man. Emily is like me. A total hero. She will do what's right. Let's go to my cave again!"

"Alright. We can look at some of the other things you got." Matthew said, following Alfred. Lovino brought up the rear and looked behind them. It was almost as though someone was watching them. He gave a final look around before following after them.

When they left, two merchildren came out from behind a rock. One eye of each of them was glowing a yellow color and a tattoo of a rose was seen on their sides. "There they are."

"Yeah! And it looks like they are going to someplace pretty special. Can we go after them, Master?" Someplace far away, a sinister smile graced lips that could almost be feminine. "Master? Should we follow Peter's suggestion?" A hand went out to a vase and pulled out a rose. It lifted this up to his nose and he sniffed delicately. "Oui. Make sure to keep that spell on. I want to see how this plays out."

"Yes, Master. Come on, Peter." A chirped "Coming Michelle!" was soon followed after. A third girl swam out and stared after the other merchildren. "What shall you have me do, Master?" A hand stroked his small beard as he thought about it. He snapped as an idea came to him. "Go and get the friends of the three that Michelle and Peter followed. Make sure that you tell them to go get the king. Tell them to tell King David that his precious boy is in danger." The other merchild nodded and was about to swim away.

"Oh, and Wynn? Make sure you tell them that it's not a human girl that he is in love with. It's a Prince." Wynn nodded once more, her side ponytail swishing in the water before she swam in the opposite direction, her eye a bright yellow as well. Back in his cave, Francis Bonnefoy smirked to himself. He was going to get the power of the sea. And he would be king.

* * *

><p>"You fucking rock bastard! I said MOVE!" Lovino pushed furiously at the rock and it moved out of the way, much to their surprise. "Huh, didn't think you could do it."<p>

"Shut up, bastard." They swam in and gasped. There on the floor was a painting of Gilbert, Antonio and Arthur. It must have been taken before they were friends, since Gilbert and Arthur weren't even smiling in the painting. It was probably when the ship sunk as well. "Oh! This is beautiful! How awesome is that?" Matthew smiled softly. Feirce red eyes seemed as though they were looking directly at his soul. And that they liked what they saw. Lovino was too busy seeming like he wasn't totally staring at Antonio.

Alfred stroked the picture of Arthur. "Hello there, your majesty. How are you this fine evening? I'm great! A walk on the beach? Oh, you know me so well." Matthew and Lovino snickered. So the great hero was a sap. Alfred stuck his tongue out before he turned and pressed a kiss to the cheek of the painted prince.

A gasp was heard and the three turned to find that the king had come into the cave. "So it was true." Alfred looked at the picture and to his friends before turning to his dad looking around at his collection disgustedly. "Dad, it's not what you think!"

"It's exactly what I think. I should have come as soon as Emily told me what was going on." Alfred looked to where Emily, Feliciano and Alejandro were looking down to the floor. Emily looked up to meet Alfred's eyes. She looked away quickly. The rage in them was clear.

"I can see that Lovino hasn't done his job. There are too many human objects." David's eyes landed on the painting and his eyes lit up in rage. "I didn't believe it before. But the proof is clear. Emily, you were absolutely right." Alfred looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The painting. Alfred, he is a Prince! You are a merman!" Alfred's eyes flashed. "I love him, Dad! I know he loves me too!" He held his hand out where the petal lay. The king's eyes flashed and he raised his trident. Power began to gather around the trident and Alfred's, Matthew's and Lovino's eyes went wide. "No! Father, don't do it!"

"Shut up, Matthew." He pointed the trident at the natural shelves and the destruction began. What looked like lightning in the water shot out at the thingamabobs and made them into pieces as small as sand. The pictures were crashed and crumpled. His eyes landed on the painting. Alfred's eyes widened and he rushed over to maybe try to yank the trident out of his hands. "Dad! No!" King David shook him off and took careful aim. It tore the picture to shreds. Gilbert's eyes, Antonio's smile and Arthur's face were all that was left.

Alfred and Matthew and Lovino floated there dumbstruck. Matthew was the first to break down. A broken noise came from his mouth and he sunk down to the floor, burying his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking with despair. Gilbert's painted eyes were staring up at him.

Lovino was standing there with his hands curled into fists. His rage was palpaple. His teeth were clenched and his small frame shook with it. If King David wasn't a king, he would be so fucking dead right now.

Alfred looked at his father, his eyes empty. Blank. This was something completely new. He was never far from a smile or at least some form of emotion. "I hope you are satisfied. Not even I would be able to do this to my worst enemy." The king's rage had abated somewhat. He turned without a word, his face looking distraught when he knew that Alfred wouldn't be able to see. He left the cave.

Feliciano swam up to Lovino. "Fratello, are you ok?" He put his hand on his shoulder and was not prepared for the rage that was going to be unleashed. "Do I fucking look ok? Do I? Well, I'll tell you, since you have got to be the slowest person in the seven seas. I AM NOT OK. My charge got all of his damn things destroyed, his half-brother is on the floor, his sadness just fucking seeping out and I got the only fucking picture of Antonio that I have torn to shreds by the king. So, no Feliciano. I am not ok."

Alejandro swam over to Matthew and put a hand on his shaking back. "Hey, amigo…what can I do?" Matthew looked up at him, his eyes red from the sadness seeping out, as Lovino said. "You could make this all go away. You can turn back time and make it so that this NEVER happened." At the end, Matthew, our very nice and sweet boy, snapped at his friend. Alejandro flinched back and withdrew his hand.

Emily was wary. This _was_ her fault…but it was only because a child had said that Alfred was in danger. And he was in love with a Prince. "Alfred…" He didn't respond. She swam up so that she was facing him. His face was blank, but inside he was a writhering mass of despair. "Alfred, I am so-"

"Why did you do that? Why did you tell him about Arthur. I never even told you it was a prince." His blank face began to crack and that was worse. She wanted his blank face back. "I thought that you were in danger. I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Emily. I don't trust you any longer." Hurt, she tried to grab his arm, but he shrugged her off. "Just go." With nothing else to do, she beckoned at Feli and Alejandro for them to leave. They left, just a bit reluctantly. They didn't want to leave them, but what choice did they have?

When they left, the three still in the cave were left alone for about…ten minutes. They were soon joined by three merchildren. Michelle, Peter and Wynn. "Oh, those poor boys."

"Yeah! They just got all of their stuff trashed. How sad."

"If only there was someone out there that could make their dreams come true." Wynn smirked and swam over to Matthew. "You want to see that boy again, don't you?" Matthew sniffed and nodded, all of his fight gone for the most part.

Michelle swam up to Lovino and put her hands on his shoulders, swimming around him and mooving her hands across his chest. He pushed her off and she pouted. "Don't you wish you could do _that_ if you ever saw that Spanish bastard again?" He scowled, but said nothing. She knew she was right. Not that he would let her know he knew.

Peter swam up to Alfred finally and brought the picture of Arthur's face up to him. "He could be yours. They could all be yours."

"But wait. They might not want to go to them, Peter." Lovino looked at Michelle sharply. "What do you mean, bitch?" She smiled coyly at him and swapped places with Wynn. "She means that you have to go to the sea wizard." Alfred looked at Peter confusingly. "Sea wizard?" Peter smiled sweetly. "Francis Bonnefoy." The trio were repulsed when they heard the name. "The _perverted _sea wizard?" Wynn nodded. "Yes, Francis. Our dear master. Would you like to come with us? He could make that hurt go away."

"I-I-I want to go." Alfred and Lovino looked at Matthew shocked. "Mattie. Are you sure?" Matthew lifted his head and locked his violet eyes with his half-brother's sapphire ones. "Al, I have never been more sure than in my life. I want this…no. I need this.." Alfred looked troubled for a moment before he sighed and grinned at him. "Well, you are going to need someone to protect you. And since you _did _call me your hero…" Lovino rolled his eyes and glared at them. "Bastards, you seem to forget that there is a knight here. Someone has to save your asses." Alfred grinned widely at Lovino and Matthew before turning to the three merchildren. "Take us to him."

* * *

><p>Alejandro threw a rock dejectedly. "He has never snapped at me before. Never." Emily scowled over at him. "Shut it. That's not as bad as what Feli had to deal with. You never had your brother yell at you for something you never did." Feli sniffed. "Ve. He was so mean! He never yelled at me like that before." Emily sighed and then looked over randomly in the ocean. She looked closer at the small shape leaving the cave where Alfred had told her to leave. Her eyes widened. "Oh, God." Feliciano looked up and was watching her with an expression of confusion. "Ve? What is it?" Emily looked to her two friends. "Alfred and the others are swimming with the child and two others." Alejandro looked up at her with a look of disbelief. "You must be joking."<p>

"No, I'm not. Just look." He swam over to where she was pointing and then turned to grab Feliciano's arm. "We got to go. Now." Feliciano looked confused. "Why must we go? They told us to leave them alone, right?" Emily looked worriedly over at the quickly retreating figures and shook her head. "Something isn't right, and I wouldn't be much of a hero if I let them go." She motioned for them to follow her and quickly swam over to them.

"Uh oh. Looks like we have some people who want to come too." Alfred turned to see what Peter was saying. His face turned into a carbon copy of Lovino's. "What the hell do they want?"

"Alfred! Where are you going?" He scowled deeper and crossed his arms over his chest. We are going to see the Sea Wizard."

"Bonnefoy? Why in the world would you go there?"

"Why don't you just go tell my father. It worked for you last time." She flinched. He glared at her one last time before he motioned for the rose tattooed kids to lead them forward. "Goodbye."

Feliciano swam up to Emily. "Are we going to leave them alone now?" She looked at him and back at the trio that was swimming away. "No. We will talk some sense into them." Alejandro looked after them as well. "Are we going to the king?" She shook her head. "No. That is so not heroic. We will follow at a slower pace."

* * *

><p>Peter smirked over his shoulder at the three that they suckered into coming with them. They were going through a field of hot water and thermals. Matthew was looking around with a scared look on his face and Alfred and Lovino were trying their best to look brave and as if nothing was scary. Both were failing miserably. A slap to his shoulder brought Peter's attention back to where they were going. "Pay attention. We will be there soon." He sighed. Yes, Michelle. Hey! We are almost there!" Alfred looked grateful. "Dude, thank God. Not that this place is creepy or anything, it's just…"<p>

"Creepy, bastard. That's all this damn place is. Now get us to that fucking pedo. Now." Peter snickered and nodded. "That's what we are doing! Now keep up." Lovino grumbled and swam a bit faster. Damn kids.

They soon came upon a sea dragon kind of cave. It looked like there were ribs covering the middle. Almost like it _was _a skeleton. But that was crazy talk. The three merchildren led them through the mouth. Matthew looked down and put a hand over his mouth. There were these grey things sticking out of the ground and _they had eyes_! About a few hundred or so. Alfred and Lovino noticed them as well and looked slightly creeped out. Ok, _really_ creeped out.

One suddenly shot out and wrapped itself around Matthew's arm. "Don't go!" A squeak lept put of his mouth and Alfred and Lovino pulled him away from the thing. "What the fuck was that damned thing?" Lovino asked, furious for some reason or another. Wynn smiled sweetly. "They are nothing. Come quickly. You are going to meet our master." They swam warily after the children and kept shooting looks under them to where the grey things were.

When they reached the final opening, they hesitated. Why were they there in the first place. They should probably go. They backed up a bit when a voice stopped them. "Come in, come in. You shouldn't lurk. One might question your upbringing. Now you are here because you three fell in love with humans, non? Not that I blame you. They are quite the catch, non?" He smirked and swam over to them.

"Now, the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourselves." Mattie gasped. "Dude, can you do that?" Francis smirked. "My dear, sweet child that is what I do. It's what I live for, mon cher. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourselves. The poor souls with no one else to turn to.

"I admit that in the past I have been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me a witch. But you will find that now a days, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and made the switch for two years.

"I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed." Alfred and Lovino had a hard time keeping their snorts quiet. "Now, dear sirs, please don't laugh. I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely and depressed." He turned and mouthed pathetic to his two children he had there. They snickered.

Francis turned around and swam towards them. "Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need." He turned to his cauldron and made two figures come up. A thin and skinny boy and a very large girl. "This one longing to be thinner, and that one wants to get the girl, and do I help them? Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron, crying 'Spells, Francis, please.' And I help them, yes, I do.

"Now, it's happened once or twice. Someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to rake them across the coral." At that, he waved his hand through the now lovely picture making it disappear. "Yes, I have had the odd complaint, but on the whole I have been a saint." At this, he put his hands together as though he were praying. A few more snickers came from where the merchildren were and he sent them a look, making the snickers stop.

"Now here is what we are going to do. I am going to give you three a potion that will turn you human for five days. Just five days. The important part is, they have to fall in love with you. With l'amour it means they have to kiss you. Not just any kiss. The kiss of l'amour. Got it? If they do kiss you, you stay human. If not, then you go back to being mermen and you belong to me."

Francis swam up to the trio and held out his hand. "Have we got a deal, mon chers?" Matthew looked troubled. "If we become human, we will never see our families or friends again." Francis put a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "But, mon ami, you will have your men." He chuckled. "Hon Hon Hon, life's full of tough choices, isn't it?"

He chuckled again and then seemed to remember something. "Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment, my dears." Alfred looked at the other two aghast. "But, dude, we don't have any-"

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle. What I want from you is…your voice, dear Alfred. I want from you, Lovino, your temper. It's a trademark of you. And Mathieu, I want your visibility. No one will notice you except for maybe these two." All three gasped. "Dude, but without my voice, his temper and his visibility how will we-?"

Francis looked at him, un-amused. "You'll have your looks, your pretty faces. And don't forget the importance of body language. Ha!" Francis swam closer to Alfred. "The men up there don't like a ton of talk. They think a guy who talks a ton is a bore. Yes, on land it's much preferred for men not to say a word. I mean what is idle prattle for? They aren't all that impressed with conversation. Two gentlemen avoid it when they can. They love someone who is withdrawn. It's he who holds his tongue who gets his man.

"Come on, you are a poor and unfortunate soul. Come on and make your choices. I am a very busy man and I haven't got all night. It won't cost much. Just what I have asked. It's sad, but true. If you want to cross the bridge, mon chers, you have got to pay the toll. Take a gulp or take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll." He held it up in front of them and turned to wink at the three that were holding the three stragglers that had come in late.

Emily, Feliciano and Alejandro were watching with wide eyes. "Now I have got em, guys. The boss is on a roll!" He said gleefully as they each came up one by one and signed their names. His eyes gleamed and the scroll flew into his waiting hands. He was next to the cauldron and he began to wave his hands over it. "Come winds of the Caspian Sea. Max laryngitis take shape unto me!" His eyes were a little wild and he pointed to Lovino. "Swear at me."

"Why in the hell would I do that you little French fucker. I swear to all that is holy that I will kill your darn butt when this is over." Francis had taken the words out of his mouth and they floated into a bottle that looked as though it had held wine.

"Matthew, I want you to talk to that fish over there." Matthew did as he was told and kept up a conversation until it looked confused. "Hmmm, I swear that there was just a merman here. Maybe he disappeared." Matthew looked distraught. He looked over at another fish and swam up to it. "Can you see me?" The fish looked around. "It's a ghost! I'm sorry." Francis had taken his visibility and put it in what looked like a small white bear.

Next was Alfred. "Now, sing." Alfred began to do some scales, getting higher with each note. It was heartbreakingly beautiful. He was surprised when it began to move out of his throat and was about to stop when Francis yelled at him to keep singing. Having nothing else to do, he kept at it until it was all the way out of his throat and he wasn't singing anymore. His hands leapt to his throat and he watched as his voice disappeared into a shell.

A maniacal laugh came out of the Frenchman's throat. He threw a few more bottles into the cauldron and directed the spell at the three. They were encased in a huge yellow glob. Their fins turned to legs and they found that they couldn't breathe.

Emily, Feli and Alejandro broke free of their captors and swam up to the, now, humans. They had no time to waste. Emily grabbed Alfred by the waist and hauled him up as Feli and Alejandro did with Lovino and Matthew.

They broke the surface and the three now humans breathed in lungfulls of air. Matthew was coughing up some water and looked at Alejandro. He still had a hand on him, so he figured that Alejandro had been spared the spell. Lovino would have been cursing right about now, but all that his mouth came up with was gentle words. He couldn't even get mad! Alfred was the worst off of all. He couldn't even talk.

"Come on. We got to get them to shore." The mermen followed Emily's lead and dragged the struggling humans to where the land met the sea.

* * *

><p>AN: Bah. This is soooooo long. Well, I hope you liked it and that it was a bit of a surprise who Ursela was. I got the suggestion of using Russia for Ursela, but I figured it would enforce my hatred of FrUk if I put France as the sea witch. Anyways, review~ Review and I will promise that the next chapter comes out quicker. They are the Gideon to my Chandra and Kingdom to my Hearts. :3

EDIT: .-. I added what Francis put Matthew's visibility in. Say hello to Kumajiro. Kumajiru. Canada's bear. 'Nuff said.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OMG. Such love. You guys are really too much. I get a huge goofy grin when I read your guys' reviews. :D I think I love you guys too much though. These chapters are getting longer and longer. –sigh- Be glad that Senioritis is getting the best of me…WHICH IS NOT A GOOD THING!

Um just one slight rant. If you guys have an account, please log on. The anonymous reviews are great and I love every one of them, but it's kind of hard to reply to them without a PM option. I love to talk to my readers and this is keeping me from doing it. Sorry to bring such a spotlight on this, it just kind of bugs me. BUT! I still want you to review, regardless.

For this chapter, we are going to finally have them meet formally for the first time. Such fun~ Can't wait!

DISCLAIMERS: Arthur: She doesn't own us. I don't get why you can't get that through your thick skulls.

Alfred: -pats head-

Arthur: Stop that you git.

WARNING: Ninja: There shouldn't be much in the swearing department since our lovely Francis stole Lovino's temper. I am not going to speak for Arthur or Gilbert though.

Lovino: Shush. I would swear and get so mad if I could, but I am forever like Feli. That is such a depressing thought.

Ninja: It's ok Lovi~

* * *

><p>Arthur was walking with Gilbert and Antonio on the beach, his thoughts filled with blue eyes, blonde hair and a song. "What are you thinking about now, Arthur?" He sighed and looked to the albino. "The boy who saved me. Where could he be? I have looked everywhere." He let his breath out in a huff of frustration and then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We will find him just like how we will find ours, right, Gilbert?" The albino grinned. "Yeah! Of course we will. The awesome me has yet to not find what he wants!"<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred opened his eyes to the brightest sun he had ever seen in his life. Hmmm. Well, why was he seeing sun? He groaned and sat up, looking over at Matthew to his left, his form slightly blurry. He was sleeping and the top of him was covered in sand. Alejandro was next to him and the guy was exhausted. Noises to his right brought his attention to Emily sitting up. He saw the brothers to the right of Emily and they looked exhausted.<p>

He stretched out and then looked down. His eyes opened in wonder and a huge grin spread out over his face. He poked Emily in the arm and pointed to the water that was still covering his bottom half. She frowned at him and looked. Her eyes got big too and she grinned. "Dude! You have legs!" He nodded and lifted one up to inspect more closely. So this was what they called feet.

"Can you keep it down, please? I am trying to freaking sleep down here. Turn off that darn sun, if you will." Alfred looked around Emily to see Lovino's arm over his face and Feliciano sitting up. "Ve, Lovino, why are you not swearing anymore?" Lovino looked over at Feliciano with the calmest expression ever. "Don't you remember? Francis." Understanding lit up Feliciano's face.

Alfred tuned out that conversation to scowl over at the Cuban. "Dude. Why did you tag along?" He mouthed. Alejandro scowled back. "I helped Matthew." Alfred looked confused. "Dude, who?" Reading lips was getting annoying. An incredulous look was sent his way. "Your brother." Alfred looked down and saw violet eyes staring up at him. A scream would have found its way up his throat if he still had a voice. Instead, he jumped violently and latched himself onto Emily's arm. Matthew looked sadly down. "It's ok. Francis said he would take away my visibility. I expect everyone to forget about me."

Emily clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Well, clapped them the best she could with Alfred latched onto her arm. "Let's review dudes! We need to get Arthur and Antonio and Gilbert to kiss these guys at the end of five days. So that means a little less than a week. We can do that right?" She asked, looking around at the pitiful forms of her friends. "Aw, who are we kidding? We should go back and tell the king what went on." She began to scoot back into the water when Alfred grabbed her arm. He sent her a pleading look and shook his head. "Dude, you are in no shape to be shaking your head at me. Maybe if we go back we can get your dad to reverse it and you could lead a normal life and you could…"

During her spiel Alfred had gotten a depressed look about him and when she glanced over at Lovino and Matthew (Matthew was an after thought) She sighed. "You could be miserable for the rest of you lives. Fine! We will help you guys find your loves. Dude, how un-heroic."

"Ve~ Well, I think the first thing we need is some clothes, right? Before King David destroyed the pictures, I saw some of them and they had cloth on." He crawled up the shore and found some old shorts. "These should work, Ve." He handed them to Alfred and Lovino and jumped when Matthew cleared his throat. "Right! Here you go, um…"

"Matthew. I'm Matthew." Feliciano nodded with a vacant smile. "Oh! These were in the pile as well." He held out two pairs of glasses. The blondes frowned before putting them on. Alfred grinned. He could see now! Matthew smiled a small smile as well. He could now see too.

Alfred tried to stand up and ended up having to lean on the rock that he was next to. His legs were weak and he frowned. Emily smirked at him from where she was sitting and held her hands out for the shorts. "Let me help." He handed them to her with a silent grumble and she laughed. "Dude, I could get used to you not talking. Kidding!" She said, laughing when he nudged her with his foot.

They were soon interrupted by a small yellow puffball throwing itself right into Matthew's hair. A slight yell came from his mouth and he caught the bird. When he looked at it again, his eyes grew wide. This was Gilbert's bird. And if he was here then that meant…

"GILBIRD! Where did you go, verdamnt! I am not as awesome with out you. Why must you keep flying off?"

"So you admit that you aren't as awesome as you once were." A growl was heard and a shushing noise. Gilbird flew out of Matthew's grip and over to the trio.

Alfred motioned for the three merpeople to go back into the ocean. Emily gave them each a small shell that fit into their ears. "This lets us communicate and see what you see. We'll keep in touch." A splash marked their exit.

Gilbird appeared once more and this time went into Alfred's face. A silent yell came out of his lips and he clambered up the rock that was separating the always humans from the now humans. Matthew came up quickly and Lovino did too. "Hey!" They jumped and turned to look at who was talking to them. Gasps came out of Lovino and Matthew, but Alfred could only gawk. There they were. Gilbird landed in Matthew's hair again and settled itself to be there for a while.

Arthur was scowling at Gilbert who was doing the same back. Antonio looked amused. "Where did your bloody bird go? I have no time to be looking for-" He was cut off when he noticed the three for the first time. (Two, but he noticed Matthew afterwards.) Gilbert grinned at the three and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry if Gilbird scared you. He is seriously harmless, see?"

"Who are you guys? I think we have met before, si? You with the brown hair."

Lovino nodded and slid down the rock to get a closer look at the Spaniard. The words _Tomato dummy _floated through his head. He would have scowled if he could. "Yes, we have met before. My name is Lovino Vargas." Antonio smiled. "I am Antonio Carriedo." Lovino sighed. "Tell me something I don't know." Antonio looked startled for a moment before Lovino flushed and looked away, his face looking embarrassed. A sly grin washed over Antonio's features. "Someone else said the exact thing to me a few weeks ago. Except he was swearing up a storm." Lovino frowned. "Did you not like the swearing?"

"No, I thought it was one of the more adorable things about him." Lovino flushed a deep red and turned away, mentally cursing himself for agreeing to not swearing, but then being secretly happy for doing it. Here was the dummy, but it was his dummy. Not that Antonio knew that yet. Not that he ever would. He would rather not be able to speak like Alfred instead of admitting that.

* * *

><p>Gilbert took a closer look at Matthew before holding his hand out to him. Matthew just looked at the hand, disbelieving that Gilbert could see him. Pushing his glasses up further onto his nose, he grasped the hand and used it to help pull himself off of the rock. Gilbert grinned and bowed when he was finally down all the way. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, at your service."<p>

"Matthew Williams." Red eyes glowed when they heard the name. "Matthew…You mind if I call you Birdie?" Matthew looked surprised and then remembered the last time he had called him Birdie. He was wary though. Francis did take his visibility. "Why?" Gilbert pointed to Gilbird who was still in his hair. "That's why." Matthew looked up and then smiled a small smile. Well, this couldn't hurt anymore when he forgot him. "Sure. I don't see why not." Gilbert grinned. "Awesome."

* * *

><p>Alfred was looking at Arthur with a look of shock. Here he was. Oh, god. Here he was. Arthur was looking at him closely. "Have we met?" Alfred grinned and nodded. Arthur's face lit up. "It's you! You are the one –The one I have been looking for! What's your name, lad?" Alfred mouthed his name before his face fell. "What's wrong?" Alfred looked down at him with an unreadable face and then patted his throat. "You can't speak?" He shook his head and Arthur let out a huff of breath. "Then you aren't the one I am looking for."<p>

Alfred let out a huff of his own before a brilliant thought hit him. He tried to use his hands to show him that he was the one. Arthur looked at him worriedly. "Are you hurt?" He shook his head. "No, then do you need help?" Another shake of the head before he fell forward. "Careful!" Arthur yelped as he caught Alfred and tried to keep the taller boy steady. He sighed. "It would be ungentlemanly of me to not offer my assistance. Don't worry; I'll help you. Gilbert! Antonio! We are going back to the palace."

* * *

><p>The three were walked back to the castle and were stopped by the head maid. Alfred thought it was a girl. She looked like she had shoulder length blonde hair. Arthur groaned when he saw her and stopped. "Why are there, like, two young boys in, like, rags coming down here?" Gilbert cleared his throat. "There are three." The maid shot him a look and then saw Matthew standing there quietly. "I'm like totally sorry. What happened?" Lovino stepped forward and used his non-anger to his advantage. "We were…um, what's the word. Our ship…" The maid's look of annoyance relaxed and morphed into one of concern. "A ship-wreak? Oh you poor dears, that happened to like all of you?" Catching on, Matthew nodded and jabbed Alfred in the side who nodded and glared at Matthew. "Well, then we need to like totally get you guys washed up. Let's go." Reluctant to leave, they slowly went and Alfred looked over his shoulder to see Arthur looking after him.<p>

"Now, you guys just, like jump into the bath and we will have you, like feeling better in no time." A smile went across Alfred's features and he was about to step in with his shorts on. "Like, what are you doing?" Alfred looked at her and motioned himself getting in the tub. She shook her head. "No! You like can't do that. Even like Toris would say that." Lovino looked confused. "Who the heck is Toris?" The maid smiled and spun around in a mini circle. "Toris is like my beloved. He, like, totally gets me!"

Matthew cleared his throat and touched her arm. "I don't mean to be rude, ma'am, but what is your name?" She jumped violently and put a hand to her heart. "Like, oh my God! You like scared the shit out of me. My name is Feliks. And don't call me ma'am. I am like totally a guy." This surprised the three. "Now, like, take off those shorts!"

Shrugging, he let them fall and began to climb into the tub, one foot in first. Oh, he couldn't get in there fast enough. He immersed himself into the water and began to play with the bubbles that were in it. Oh, dear god, this was fun!

Lovino looked at the water skeptically and noticed when Alfred jumped in with what would have been a yelp of joy. He dipped a hand in it and had an involuntary smile alight his features. This was so warm! He stepped out of his own shorts and stepped in and let himself relax for the first time in…ten years? That sounded about right. He was ten when he began as Alfred's guard. He may be small, but he was older than the two dummies he was with.

Now it was Matthew's turn to get in. Instead of getting in slowly, he figured that it would be amazing anyways so he just got in. Well, this was amazing. If being invisible meant he could stay here forever, he might just be tempted to stay here forever. He was going to immerse his head when a chirping noise brought his attention away from the thought before. Gilbird fluttered down when Matthew brought his hand out of the soapy mess.

He vaguely heard Feliks saying that he would get their things washed, but to not expect them back. He smiled at the little bird. "Why are you here, Gilbird was it? I thought you of all people would forget about me too. But I guess you aren't people huh? You are 'awesome'." He said, quoting with his free hand. A slightly angry chirp made a smile appear on his face. "Sorry. I just don't know if Gilbert will fall for me…" Gilbird launched himself into Matthew's face and fluttered over to the side of the tub. He rubbed where Gilbird had hit him and gave him a wan smile. "I guess I needed that. Well, I'm going to get washed I guess. Don't look." He half scolded the yellow bird. Said bird turned around. Of course this made Mattie smile just a bit bigger.

* * *

><p>Arthur was pacing back and forth, his mind in a frenzy. His advisor, Ludwig Beilschilmit, sighed. "Your Majesty, be reasonable. Young men don't just swim around and save people."<p>

"Bruder! How many times must I tell you? They do! I saw with mien own eyes!" Ludwig sighed. His brother was truly one of a kind. "Si! I agree with Gilbert."

"They don't just flutter off into oblivion."

"Ludwig, He was real and when I find him I shall marry him." A noise told them that people were coming. "Like, come on. Don't you like want them to see you?" A gentle no was heard and they could see Feliks dragging in a very nicely dressed Lovino. "I don't want them to see me! Gosh dang it! What if I say p-p-pl-pl-ple-" Antonio laughed at the way he was trying to say the simple word. "You mean please, si?" Lovino turned a bright red and looked away. "Yeah. That darn word."

"Like, great! I have to like get the others." Antonio stood and sauntered over to Lovino, holding out his hand. "May I show you to your seat?" A brighter blush spread across his cheeks and he nodded, looking away. Oh, if only he could scowl. He allowed himself to be shown where to sit.

A chirping was heard and Gilbert grinned and held out his hand. Gilbird flew right into it and began chirping happily. "So, he's like the boy from before? They both have violet eyes, but this one wears glasses…well, of course they might not need it in the sea. Dude, shush." He said looking up at Feliks and raising an eyebrow. Why was Arthur's head maid pulling on thin air? That was clearly un awesome. "Gilbird, I think the maid has lost it. She is pulling on air."

I suppose you could call it a sigh, but you could tell the poor small bird was irritated. Chirping sharply, he flew into Matthew's hair once more and settled himself in it. Gilbert's eyes widened when he noticed Matthew for the first time and then fell sheepishly to the side before they went back to Matthew's form. How could he not see Matthew there? "Like, you are struggling more than that other guy. Just, like not care what they think."

"It's not as easy as you think." Matthew mumbled before glancing up at Gilbert. He was studying him very intensely and that made him flush red. Was he wearing something wrong? Did Feliks make him wear clothes that weren't for his gender?

While he was agonizing over that, Gilbert walked over to the two and bowed before Matthew. The Canadian blushed. No one at the palace back at home ever did that for him. When ruby eyes glanced up to gauge the reaction, Matthew sent him a tentative smile. The answering smile blew him away. He knew Gilbert had just asked him something, but he couldn't remember what it was for the life of him. "Hmm?" A chuckle was heard. "I asked if you would mind sitting near me." A barely audible squeak left Matthew's throat and he nodded, following Gilbert to where he was sitting.

This time when there was a noise, it was Alfred practically dragging Feliks outside to them. His bright blue eyes were looking everywhere and when they landed on the prince, a huge grin overtook his face. "Doesn't he look nice, your Majesty. You don't find a lot like him everyday." Arthur nodded and walked over to the grinning boy and smiled. "You look absolutely lovely."

Alfred's grin got wider and he tried to mouth something but it failed. He sighed and patted Arthur's head, trying to say that he looked good as well. Arthur frowned but pushed the hand off and tried to fix his hair. Not that it would work, mind you.

Ludwig sighed and held an arm out to show Alfred to his seat. "You shall sit here. I am assuming that you must be starving. It is not often that we have such, uh, fetching dinner guests at this table. It's mostly mien bruder and Antonio and his highness." Alfred smiled nervously and then noticed the mini trident on the table. Grinning, he saw everyone had one. Catching Matthew's eye by accident, he motioned for the fork. Understanding lit up his features, but he shook his head. Alfred shrugged and then began to pull the mini trident through his hair.

They all looked at him dumbfounded while Lovino and Matthew facepalmed. What did he do wrong? Red from embarrassment, he looked around at the room. Ugh, he never felt his face heat up more.

Ludwig sighed and brought out his pipe and began to smoke it. Alfred knew that to be a dingle-hopper and he brightened considerably. He wanted to hear music again. Ludwig noticed and looked at him surprised. "I did not think you the type to smoke. It's rather nice isn-" Alfred cut him off by blowing the pipe into his face. Soot covered the poor German's face. The entire table burst out laughing. Arthur recovered himself first and schooled his face into one more serious. "Ahem. So sorry that happened to you." Feliks raised a perfect eyebrow. "Like, I think that is the first time I have seen you smile in weeks."

"Ja, Ja, Feliks, what is for dinner?" He asked, while taking out a handkerchief and wiping his face with it. The maid squealed in delight. "You are going to love it! The chef is making something special! Fried fish." Disgusted looks immediately spread across the faces of the unfortunate ones. Matthew went pale, as did Alfred. Actually Alfred ended up putting his head on the table. Lovino looked faintly nauseous. Gilbert was the first one to notice. "Um, Birdie? You ok?" Matthew took a shaky breath in and nodded. "O-Oui. I just can't stand the thought of eating fish."

* * *

><p>Lovino groaned when Matthew said the last two words. Of course. Now would be the time when he notices the darn person. When he is talking about eating fish. He felt a hand go onto his shoulder and he looked up onto concerned green eyes. "Are you alright, Lovi?" What did he just call him? "What the heck is a Lovi?" Antonio smiled, looking slightly relieved. "You are a Lovi, silly." The small Italian looked up at him with a look of disbelief. The heck?<p>

If he could growl, he would. He wished with all of his being that he could swear right about now. He wished that he could get angry even. Anything to properly describe to this Spaniard that he did NOT like that name. He took a deep breath in and looked calmly at Antonio. "Don't call me that ever again."

"Ok, Lovi~" He face palmed and sighed. Well, that went well. He looked over at Alfred who was staring at Arthur like he was the only one at the table. _'Stupid dummy.' _He thought while blowing air out of his lips. He forgot the hand was still on his shoulder when it went up and poked the side of his head. "Que es esto?"

"Huh?" Antonio smiled and poked the curl that went out of his head. A heat instantly pooled in his lower regions and he brought a hand to his mouth to stifle the moan. Ugh. Damn. Wait. Did he really just think that? A small smile appeared behind the safety of his hand. His joy over the swear word that made its way into his head was enough to keep his mind off of the poking. Another poke brought his attention back to Antonio. "Don't touch that." It was a tired reply that came out of his mouth. Being turned into a human and then washed up on the shore and not being able to be angry took a lot out of you. Antonio looked at him puzzled and then thought of the boy he had seen back on the beach the day that the ship had sunk. His filthy mouth was cute. He glanced sidelong at the boy next to him. They did look similar, but this guy had much nicer language. Lovi looked up at him and flushed when he noticed that Antonio was staring. Well, this guy was cute too.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked cautiously at Alfred. With his head on the table, it was hard to see if he was alright. "Are you alright, lad?" The boy in front of him nodded and looked up slightly. His glasses had slipped and were now hanging adorably off of his nose. Arthur's face flushed slightly and he huffed. "That's good, I suppose."<p>

At that, the fish came and that had the three newcomers groan. Arthur sighed and motioned for the butler to come over. "Get these boys something that has nothing to do with fish." The butler nodded and took the plates away from Alfred and Lovino. Gilbert looked at Matthew's plate. They hadn't taken his. Frowning, he stood up and grabbed Matthew's plate and took it into the kitchen himself. He threw it on the counter and glared at the staff there. This was so not awesome. "Get every new boy's plate next time. Back in Prussia, this would never happen." He spat before straightening his coat and walking back out to the dining room.

Gilbird flew up to him and nuzzled Gilbert's cheek. A soft smile covered the Prussian's features before he sat down and began to eat. "Thank you." He looked sharply to his right and saw Matthew there, a small smile of gratitude on his face. He swore in his head. He had forgotten him again. How often would this happen? He forced a quick grin. "Of course! I'm awesome so that's why I did it."

* * *

><p>Ludwig cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Arthur. "Your highness, I think our guests would love to see the sights of the kingdom." A loud Kesesesese was heard at the other end where Gilbert was seated. "West! England has no sights! Prussia or Germany would be better. Prussia would be more awesome." Ludwig sighed and glared over at Gilbert. "Bruder, den Mund halten." Arthur looked up and gave Ludwig a puzzled look. "Hmm? What?" A sigh came from the blonde German's lips and he wiped a hand over his face. "You can't just sit here all day and do nothing! You need to get a life and get out! Not sit here and-"<p>

"Hey! I do have a life. But that isn't a bad idea. If they want. Lad, would you like to go see my kingdom?" Alfred lifted his head up sharply and an extremely happy expression covered his face. He nodded yes very quickly. Ludwig nodded as well and began to eat, not giving anyone else the time of day. His job was done. Arthur gave Alfred a tentative smile and began to eat as well. Alfred brought a nail to his mouth and began to chew on it. It was a nervous habit that he picked up when he was little. He grimaced at the fish that was being eaten by some of the people at the table. He really hoped that he didn't know any of them. That would just be depressing. He looked over at Lovino who was staring at Antonio's plate with a look that just screamed that he did not want Antonio to eat the thing. A chirp brought his attention to Matthew who was staring at Gilbert's plate with a look of pure disgust. Gilbert was busy eating without a glance over to the poor Canadian.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the sea, Emily, Alejandro and Feliciano were looking into different floating balls that showed when Alfred, Lovino and Feliciano were seeing and hearing. They each had similar shells in their ears to talk to them, but it was on mute on their end. "Ve, are they eating…" Emily wrinkled her nose and nodded. "Yeah. They are eating fish." Feli looked a little green when he heard that. Alejandro grimaced. Yeah, that was disgusting. "You know, we need to not think of the friends that might be eaten at this second. We got to focus on getting those boys to kiss Alfred and Lovino."<p>

"And Mathew. You forgot him." Emily looked at Alejandro puzzled. "Who?" He sighed and gestured over to his own floating ball. She looked and was still confused. "A small bird is Matthew?" Alejandro growled and pushed her away. "Just let me take care of this." He said, looking into the ball. It looked like they got salads. Good. Nothing with fish. It would almost be cannibalistic. Emily scrunched up her face. She was thinking about a way that would be romantic. Ugh. It was hard. Wait. What was more romantic than the sea? She grinned. "Hey! What if we got them to take a boat ride? A song or two later and they will be kissing in no time." Feli looked thoughtful for once. "How about a picnic? Lots of good food and some wine would do wonders. And Alfred always wanted to try dancing. Maybe fratello would want to try it too." Alejandro was silent through all of this. He was too busy watching over Matthew to input his voice into it. He sighed and settled himself in and listened to Gilbert and Matthew (well, Gilbert mostly) talk about things. The kinds of things were ones he really could care less about.

Then it hit him. He smirked and unmuted the magic shell. "Mattie." He laughed as Matthew jumped violently. "Relax. It's that shell Emily gave you guys. I'm seeing what you see." Though he could not see the other's facial expression, he could tell that he smirked. "So, you saw the fish?" Alejandro laughed. "Yeah. It was disgusting. Anyways, I know how to get him to kiss you." He could imagine Matthew's curious face. "How?"

"Birdie, who are you talking to?" Alejandro scowled. Damn that albino that stole Matthew's heart. He only hoped that he didn't break it. "Just say no one. Emily, Feli and I will tell you guys what we think they should do. Excuse yourself and meet me outside." He swam up towards the surface after saying that, not waiting to see if he agreed.

He surfaced and scanned the shoreline. Where was Matthew? He spotted someone coming down and he growled. He had told Matthew, not Alfred to come out. "Hey! Idiota! Why the hell did you come, bastard? I told Matthew to come." The blonde figure jumped. "I-I-I-It's me. Matthew. Alfred can't talk." Alejandro felt bad after that. "Sorry, amigo. I thought you were your brother." Matthew looked down and shrugged. It was one way his visibility was taken away. He walked closer to the water's edge. "What did you want me for?" Alejandro held out his hand and inside were three shells. "We are going to persuade them in their dreams to go on the dates with you guys. It won't hurt and they won't see us at all."

"Ok." He grabbed the shells and gave the Cuban a smile. "Merci. You never forgot me." Alejandro scowled over the water and shooed him away. "Go to your precious albino." Matthew smiled and nodded and turned away to go back, but then he paused. "Here." He shoved something into Alejandro's hand and he looked at it. It was a cigar. Along with something. He flicked the wheel and a flame jumped out at him. He almost dropped it and frowned up at Matthew, who was smiling at him. "It'd called a cigar. Don't get it wet. Use the flame to burn the end." Alejandro raised an eye at the boy's retreating form. Well. He would follow his instructions.

* * *

><p>Matthew walked back into the room without anyone looking his way. Well, putting it in their coats would be the easiest. He first went to the Spaniard who was teasing a red Lovino. He picked a spiral shell and slipped it into the pocket of his bright red coat that he had slipped over the end of the chair. No one noticed. That was good. He smiled to himself and walked over to Arthur and put a small scallop shell into his coat pocket. He was busy eating and talking with the silent Alfred who was grinning and nodding to whatever Arthur said. Aw, that was so cute! He smiled softly to himself and sat down in his own seat. "So, what were you doing over by Arthur?" Matthew jumped and looked over at Gilbert. "O-O-O-Oh, I was j-ju-just looking at how my brother was doing." A white eyebrow raised itself. "That is your bruder?" Matthew frowned. "Is it really that hard to believe?" Gilbert shook his head. "Nein…well, Ja. He actually looks like the type that would be loud and obnoxious." Matthew chuckled. If only he knew.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up at the clock and frowned. It was getting late and he wanted to visit the beach one last time before he went to bed. He cleared his throat. His guests looked up at him curiously. "I am going to retire. I suggest you do that as well. You guests must be tired. Feliks will show you to your rooms. Antonio, Gilbert, if you wish to join me, I will be waiting at the entrance." He walked out after nodding to his guests and giving the lad a small smile.<p>

While Arthur was waiting, Alfred, Matthew and Lovino were all dressed down in their nightshirts that Feliks had found for them. Alfred opened a door that led to the outside and looked out over the ocean. He halfway wished that he could go back. This was his first night out of the ocean and he missed the comforting push and pull of it. He could tell that the others did as well. Lovino had a slightly depressed look and when he finally noticed Matthew, he had a far away look in his eyes as he joined Alfred at the balcony. Alfred nudged Matthew with his elbow and gave him a small, tired grin. Matthew returned it with a tired sigh. Lovino joined them and nodded to Matthew and Alfred.

They all turned and looked out over the ocean. The moon was bright over the water and the waves lapped at the shore gently. The sound of the water was soothing to the ears of the tired mermen. Noises down below brought their attention to Arthur, Gilbert and Antonio. Gilbert and Antonio were laughing and splashing water at each other. Arthur was watching them with a fond scowl. Antonio glanced up at the window and caught Lovino's eye. He gave a big grin and waved up at him. A flush came over the poor Italian's face and he hesitantly waved back. Arthur did the same, but without the huge grin. A proper smile graced his features. Alfred grinned and waved a ton at him. Gilbert glanced up then looked away. Matthew sighed a tired and sad sigh. Of course he would forget him. The others had already turned away. Matthew was about to when a whistle brought his attention downward. Gilbert grinned and winked up at Matthew before running after the two who had left him behind. A small smile graced his features. None of them noticed a small yellow bird flying after Gilbert.

* * *

><p>2nd AN: Phew. That took me forever. I mean, seriously. Ten pages in word. That's a hell of a lot of words. I love you all and I hope you guys review. They seriously make me grin like no other.

If you click the smallish blue link down there, you will get your own virtual cookie and a slightly less awesome version of Gilbird. :D


	9. AUTHORS NOTE I AM SO SORRY

THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I AM SORRY

Um, wow. I don't know what to say! So much love for my story! I haven't written it in a while because of family shit, going to college and Homestuck. I unfortunately got into it when I was writing the ninth chapter and things got out of hand from there. Um, I shall be writing the ninth chapter though and I will be finishing this even if it takes me YEARS. But, once more, I am sorry and shall get onto the next chapter immediately! Heh, thanks for sticking with this and I hope I meet all of your expectations!


End file.
